


All We Need Is Each Other

by hcney_fic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcney_fic/pseuds/hcney_fic
Summary: Roman, Logan, Virgil and Patton all lived together in the same apartment. They had been living together for three years. They've been through a lot in their lives. Virgil was r/ed multiple times throughout childhood, Patton was physically and emotionally abused, Logan lived in a dysfunctional household and bullied by others and Roman was neglected and trapped in a homophobic family. They had each other and that's all they needed.TW: CHILD ABUSE, R//PE, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, HOMOPHOBIA, TRANSPHOBIA, PANIC ATTACKS, NEGLECT AND JUST ANGST IN GENERAL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small character bios for context :)
> 
> Roman Pierce  
Age: 22  
Sexuality: Gay  
Gender/Pronouns: Cis male, He/Him  
Disorder: Bipolar, Borderline Personality Disorder  
Triggers: Gas lighters, fire, homophobia, Remus, seesaw, s//lf h//rm
> 
> Virgil Arion  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Bisexual   
Gender/Pronouns: Cis male, He/Him  
Disorder: PTSD, social anxiety and performance anxiety  
Triggers: Being grabbed by wrists, sexual content, not being in control, nudity, family home, showers, drugs, alcohol, slavery, seesaw, s//lf h//rm, 
> 
> Logan Ericson  
Age: 23  
Sexuality: Asexual, Omniromantic  
Gender/Pronouns: Cis male, He/Him  
Disorder: OCD and Asperger's Syndrome (he has stress tics in correlation to his autism)  
Triggers: Fighting of any kind, thrown objects, smashed porcelain/glass, matches, lighters, domestic violence, ripped books
> 
> Patton Maddeline  
Age: 19  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Gender/Pronouns: Trans FTM (fully transitioned), He/Him  
Disorder: Smile Mask Syndrome, Age regression, ADHD and (undiagnosed) PTSD  
Triggers: locks, child death, brother bear, transphobia, being dragged by wrists/ankles, thrown objects, fighting, domestic violence, alcohol, sounds of objects smashing, broken bones, blood, prison cells

Roman lay across the couch, scrolling through Instagram like every other human with a braincell. "Hey Lo." He smiled as Logan took a seat at his feet, novel in hand. "Hello Roman." He said and opened his book. "Reading the dictionary again?" Logan knit his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean? This isn't a dictionary-" He paused. "Are you being sarcastic again?" Logan asked, looking directly at Roman. The theatre fanatic smirked and nodded. Roman thought that using sarcasm when talking to Logan might help him. He knew that Logan had difficulties in understanding sarcasm and irony. He was trying to help. Patton smiled brightly as he entered the living room. "Good morning guys!" Unlike the others, who were fully dressed, Patton was in his pastel blue, puppy pyjamas. Logan and Roman greeted him simultaneously. Patton made his way to the couch, kicking off his bunny slippers and laying on-top of Roman. This was routine for the four. Now they waited for Virgil. Virgil didn't wake up when he usually did but the others thought nothing of it. Roman suddenly got jittery and ecstatic. A mania episode. The others gave Roman space when he had his episodes. Patton rolled off of the prince and Roman laughed hysterically. Logan sat there, not knowing what to do. When the burst of laughter subsided, Roman jumped up, paced around the room, ran up and down the stairs and did little star jumps. Patton thought it was adorable and joined in. Logan put his book down and slowly joined the others in doing star jumps. Virgil was woken by the noise. He walked into the room with a look of pure concern. "Good morning Virgil." Logan said, remaining a steady rhythm. "Good morning?" Virgil took a step back, avoiding the flailing appendages. Like Patton, Virgil was in his pyjamas. Patton hugged Virgil tightly. "Morning Pat." Patton smiled. "Join us!" He offered, going back to his star jumps. The anxious roommate sighed and fell in line. After a good thirty minutes of star jumps and running around, Roman's mania episode came to an end. He sighed, flopping onto the couch. Patton made them all breakfast (with Logan's assistance, of course) and called everyone to the table. Virgil sat at the table and served himself. Patton hesitantly served himself and left Logan to check up on Roman. "Roman? Are you okay?" He asked, standing infront of Roman. The prince was sprawled, face down, on the couch. He groaned in response. He felt like death. "Pat. I don't think he's okay." Logan said, looking to the others. "Go eat some breakfast." Virgil said, getting up from the table and sitting down next to Roman. Logan did as told and sat at the table. "Come on Ro, your waffles are going to get cold." Virgil said softly, caressing Roman's shoulder. "Waffles?" Roman echoed, voice muffled by the couch. "Yeah, waffles. Pat made them just for you." Roman got up and trudged to the table. He sat down, Virgil trailing behind. Virgil took his seat and began to eat his waffles. The four ate peacefully, the thing Logan adored most.

Logan was an only child. He had a mother and a father. Emphasis on the word, had. Logan's parents fought constantly. To distract himself from the bickering, he'd lock himself in his room and read. Of course he would cry first. He learned to stay quiet and to take care of himself. His passion for books grew immensely and he started to gain a not so pleasant reputation at school. The other kids knew Logan as the nerd. His thick-framed glasses were probably what caused it. Or at least that was what Logan had assumed. Logan would carry his books everywhere. Some nights he'd come home in tears due to kids damaging his precious coping mechanism. He didn't understand why they were doing this to him. He didn't understand why they were calling him names that weren't his. At age nine, Logan was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. He was shattered. He knew what autism was but he never thought that he might have it. As Logan reached high school, the bullying had become much worse. His novels, notebooks and textbooks were being burnt and torn, his parents had filed a divorce and other students mocked him for his tics. He hated life. He hated it oh so much. But he pulled through, moved out of home, got a stable job and met the best people in his life! It was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman yawned when he finished his meal. "Thanks Pat. Those were really good." Patton beamed at the compliment. "You really think so!?" The others nodded. "Aw thanks guys." Patton smiled. "Wanna watch a movie? Or a cartoon or-" Patton was cut off but the sound of Logan's chair scraping against the wood floor. "I would love to Patton but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for work." Patton's smile didn't falter as he hugged Logan. "Stay safe, okay?" Logan nodded, grabbed his things and left the apartment complex. "Movie..?" Patton suggested again. The three agreed on Dumbo. Throughout the film Virgil kept making comments about the darker themes in the movie, which annoyed Roman. They got through the animated wonder and Virgil headed off to work. Patton only worked on Sundays and Roman was unemployed. So while Virgil and Logan were at work, Roman and Patton would play board games, watch cartoons, play dress-ups and so much more! Patton was very childish for his age. Logan had mentioned age regression in regards to Patton's nature. Patton would shrug it off and pretend like he didn't hear them.

Patton was put through hell as a child. Literal hell. He had a younger brother, mother and father. His father worked in the military and his mother was abusive. His father was the one who kept a roof over their heads. You see, Patton's mother was an unemployed, drug addict and alcoholic. She would lash out at her children and harm them severely. Once a month, Patton's father would take the kids away from her for a week. It was all he could do. One day, six year old Patton was watching Brother Bear when he suddenly heard wails from his brother's room. He went to investigate, only to see his drunken mother bashing her youngest child. Patton was grabbed and thrown into his room. He was locked in and his glasses were destroyed. All he could do was listen to the muffled sounds of the film and his brother dying. When he was nine, Patton's mother was sent to prison for possession of illegal drugs, child abuse and murder. His father sent Patton to live with his aunt. His aunt wasn't too bad. It was kind of relaxing not having to worry about everything all the time. Patton was happy. Well that was until seven years later, when his father had passed away. From a young age Patton had learnt to hide his sadness, hide his pain. He smiled through it all. At his father's funeral he wore a proud smile. His father died for the safety of others. His father had done so much for him. His father payed for Patton to transition fully. His mother hated it. She hated the fact that her little girl was actually a little gay boy. Patton's father went behind her back and gave his child a reason to live. His father was a hero. Patton aspired to be strong, just like him. On his seventeenth birthday be bought an apartment that had three extra rooms. He didn't mind having roommates. He was ready for a fresh start.

The apartment door swung open and Virgil ran straight to his room. Roman and Patton were playing Uno. The two exchanged worried glances. They put their cards down and Roman went to check up on Virgil while Patton closed the front door. "Virge? You okay?" Roman asked, knocking on the wooden door. There was nothing but silence from the other side. "Virgil please let me in. Or at least let me know that you're okay." He said in a softer tone. Patton came up and twisted the knob, only to realise that it was locked. "Hey Virgil how about we.." he took a deep breath. "Unlock the door a-and have a chat? We could make tea? And cake?" Patton didn't get a response. Roman tried to unlock the door from the outside. Patton had to look away. Locks were bad. Roman used his common sense and found the key. He unlocked the door, revealing Virgil sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Patton approached slowly. "Virgil..? You okay, buddy?" He sat next to Virgil and placed a hand on his shoulder. Virgil frantically pulled away from Patton. It was only now that Roman realised that Virgil had been hyperventilating. "Hey. It's okay." Patton smiled softly. "It's just me. It's Patton." He reassured. Virgil slowly moved back and let Patton embrace him in a protective hug. "..What happened..?" Roman asked, sitting on the other side of Virgil. Virgil pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "I- I got triggered.." he stammered, heart sore from beating one hundred miles an hour. "Oh.." Roman gave Virgil a single pat on the shoulder. "You okay now?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded. "God, I'm sorry.. and even with the lock too. I'm so sorry, Pat." He sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have done that.." Virgil shook his head in disappointment. "It's fine. Roman took care of the door anyway. It's not your fault. It never was." Patton soothed. Virgil nodded, inhaling deeply. Roman felt extremely awkward and just walked out of the room. The others didn't seem to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. He locked the door behind him and sat on the couch. A moderately loud screech escaped Logan's lips. He covered his mouth in shame. His hand being close to his face caused him to punch himself in the jaw. He sighed and got up from his position on the couch. Logan paced the room, taking deep breaths. A few head jerks later and his tics subsided. He decided to go hunt for the others. Like he anticipated, Patton and Virgil were upstairs. He couldn't find Roman. "Patton? Do you know where Roman is?" He asked, standing in the doorway to Patton's room. Patton was cleaning his room. "He's not here? That's strange.." Patton pondered for a moment. "Yes, it is quite strange." Logan mused. "I'm not sure… Maybe he went out?" Patton shrugged. "Thank you. Will Virgil be able to provide information?" Logan asked. Patton nodded. "Just be careful, okay?" Logan was about to question his statement but he let it sit for a while. "Thank you." Logan walked to Virgil's room. He knocked on the door. "Virgil? Can you be of assistance to me?" The door opened. "What's the problem, Lo?" Virgil leaned on the doorframe. "It appears that Roman isn't present. Do you know of his whereabouts?" Logan asked. Virgil paused and shook his head. "Sorry Lo, I haven't seen him." Logan nodded, a small squeak erupting from his throat. "Sorry." Logan covered his mouth instantly. Patton squealed from his room and came running. Logan was ready for the shower of insults. "That was so cute!" Patton grinned. "You really care about him, don't you?" Virgil chimed in. "I worry about all of you. If one of you were to disappear without saying anything, of course it would strike concern." Logan said, lowering his hand. "You don't have to suppress your tics from us, Lo. We've been living together for three years. We aren't going to do anything to you." Virgil said softly. Logan cleared his throat. "Thank you, Virgil." Virge gave him a little salute. "Thank you, Patton." Pat embraced Logan. "Anytime!" Logan pulled away and went downstairs. He pulled his phone out and decided to ring Roman. He could hear the prince's ringtone from upstairs. "Why would Roman leave his phone here?" Logan muttered, heading back upstairs to Roman's room. Logan knocked before twisting the knob. Roman's phone sat on the bedside table. A loud scream erupted from Logan. Patton's dad mode was activated and he rushed over to see what happened. "Are you okay?" He asked, grasping the taller male's arm. Logan nodded. "It's just a vocal tic. No need to worry." Patton nodded slowly. "Why on earth would Roman leave his phone here? That's the one thing he carries everywhere." Before Logan could say that Roman can't possibly bring his phone everywhere, Patton went into the hall. "Roman!" He called. Virgil stuck his head out. "Has someone tried ringing him?" He asked. Patton nodded. "His phone is in his bedroom." Virgil knit his eyebrows. Strange. Patton gasped. "Logan do you know Sherlock?" Logan smiled. "Of course I do. Why do you mention it?" He asked. "We're like Sherlock and Watson!!" He grinned. "And Mrs Hudson." Virgil waved from his position in the hall. Patton squealed with excitement. "Let's solve this mystery!" Patton grinned. "Let's get this bread!" Virgil smirked. Patton jumped around excitedly. This was when they heard the front door slam shut. Logan released another shriek. "Roman!?" Patton called, running down the stairs. "Ro are you okay, where were you!?" Virgil made his way down. Logan followed silently. Roman had the biggest, brightest grin they'd ever seen. "I auditioned for this musical last Sunday and today I went to the callback and they released the roles. I got the lead!!" Patton tackled Roman and took them both down. Patton clung to Roman like a koala. "I'm so proud of you kiddo!!" Logan freaked out when Patton began to cry. "Congrats." Virgil smirked. Roman began to cry too. How could one person carry so much love? Logan grabbed the tissue box as the two magically migrated to the couch. "Cuddle pile!" Patton grinned as Virgil dove onto the couch, taking ownership of Pat's back. Logan placed the tissues down and joined them on the other end, Roman's head in his lap. Roman felt loved. Wanted. He smiled as the others gave him the attention he craved.

Sunday nights were Family Nights. The group would sit around, chat, play some board games or watch a movie. They all sat on the couch. "If you could switch lives with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?" Logan asked. Roman went first. "I'd switch with.. Virge." Virgil smirked. "You sure? My life's pretty shit." Roman shrugged. "It'd be interesting." Virgil laughed. "I'd switch with Lo, to be honest." Virgil pointed to the oldest member. "That's a bold statement." Logan smirked. "Yeah well at least you weren't traumatised like Pat and I." Virgil said. Logan nodded. "I'd want to switch with Roman." Patton said softly. Roman instantly hugged the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. "Aw Pat! I can't imagine you in that situation!" He pulled away. "You deserve all of the love in the world. I can't imagine how'd you last." Patton smiled. "Well if that were the case, I'd try to be kind and loving towards others. More than I do now." Virgil shook his head. "How did we end up with a ball of sunshine like you?" Patton shrugged. "Who would you switch with, Logan?" Patton asked. Logan pondered for a moment. "You or Roman. No offence Virgil." Virgil shrugged. "None taken." The group settled on playing Cards Against humanity. "I'm sorry, professor, I couldn't complete my homework because of.." Virgil snickered as he read the white card. "Poor life choices." Patton giggled. "Roman was that yours?" Virge asked. Roman nodded, trying to stifle his laughter. Virgil smirked and threw the black card at him. Roman picked up a new black card. "Why can't I sleep at night?" He read aloud. The sound of shuffling cards and snickering filled the room. The others put their cards face-down, infront of Roman. "Why can't I sleep at night? Whipping lower-class white men into a xenophobic frenzy." He put the card down and read the next one. "Speaking fake french?" He shook his head and picked up the next one. "Morgan Freeman's voice." He read. Logan wheezed from his seat. "Who did Morgan Freeman?" Roman asked. Patton raised his hand and Roman gave him the black card. "Hey Ro." Patton whispered from across the table. "Movie?" Patton had a small smile on his face. "Of course!" Roman got up and went to the DVD rack. Virgil packed the game up and motioned for Logan to go make some popcorn. Logan did so. Roman picked out Princess and the Frog. The four watched the film, Patton clinging to Logan for the whole time. It was 8:30pm and Patton had already fallen asleep. Logan picked him up and took him upstairs. Logan tucked Patton in and closed his door gently. Logan came back down to Roman and Virgil. Logan sat at the kitchen table and opened his book. Roman washed the dishes from dinner and Virgil lounged on the couch. After Roman was done, he went up to his room. It was getting late and Logan was half asleep. He closed his book and told Virgil to go to bed. The roommates made their way upstairs and into their bedrooms. Virgil closed his door, glancing at the lock. He shook his head dismissively. He changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. Virgil held himself softly. He was safe here. They weren't going to hurt him. They would never hurt him. They were good people. But he was a good person. He was probably drunk. Or high. Virgil got out of bed and locked his door. He couldn't risk it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO BIIIG TW FOR THIS PLEASE STAY SAFE ILY

Virgil Arion. An only child, living with his father. Nothing could go wrong, right? Even that his mother walked out on them when he was only a baby, everything was fine. Right? Nothing was going to happen to Virgil. He'd be fine! Everything was fine! He was fine! They were fine! Nothing could go wrong!! He didn't care that he didn't have any friends! He didn't care that he had no one to talk to! Virgil didn't care! Nothing was going to happen!!

Virgil woke to his door bursting open. He was on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. Patton was knelt at his head, Roman and Logan in the doorway. "Virge? Virge are you okay?" Virgil was unresponsive, eyes wide and breathing unsteady. He quickly began to hyperventilate. Logan stepped forward and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "Hey look." Logan held up four fingers in Virgil's line of sight. "Breathe in.." he slowly counted down and Virgil did as told. "Hold." Logan counted down from seven. "Now release." He counted from eight. They repeated this a few more times until Virgil became responsive. "You okay, kiddo?" Patton asked softly, brushing Virgil's hair from his eyes. Virgil closed his eyes tightly. "What time is it?" He asked groggily. "It's three in the morning." Roman said. "You guys go back to bed." Virgil said, rubbing his face and standing up. "Are you going to be okay?" Logan asked, rising from the floor. Virgil nodded and Patton stood up. "Someone should keep an eye on you. Just in case." Patton suggested. Virgil knit his eyebrows. "I'll stay." Roman stepped forward. "N-no thanks.." Virgil declined, sitting on his bed. "It's for the best, Virgil." Logan said. "I can't- I can't trust you.." he muttered. Roman was hurt by his statement. Logan was offended. "We've lived together for three years-" Patton placed a hand on the taller male's shoulder. "He won't do anything to you-" Patton tried. "You don't know that! You guys barely know each other!" Virgil covered his mouth and melted to the floor. Logan's tics started acting up. Patton held Logan's hand and took him out of the room. He gave Roman a look saying to watch Virgil. Roman nodded and knelt next to Virgil. "I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Roman pat him on the back. "It's okay Virgil." Virgil nodded and sat on his bed. "Can you go?" Roman shook his head. "Pat's orders." Virgil looked scared. "I won't do anything to you. I'll sit in the corner and sleep there." Virgil shook his head. "I'll leave the door open?" He shook his head once again. "Look, this is the best you're getting." Roman sighed. "It's three thirty in the damn morning.." Roman muttered. "Please make up your mind." Virgil sighed and climbed into bed. "Please don't do anything.." he said softly. Roman nodded and turned to face the wall.

He was fine. He could do this. He could keep going.

He wasn't fine. He couldn't do it anymore. He can't couldn't keep going like this. All of his childhood memories were trauma. From ages five to fifteen, Virgil was r/ed by his father. It became routine. Virgil would come home from school, cook dinner for his father and let it happen. He didn't want it to happen. He never did but he thought it was normal. He thought that everyone his age did this. As he grew older he began to fight back, kicking and screaming. He would weep aggressively and wrestle under his father. He didn't want it anymore! This was r/!! He knew that this was illegal. He didn't give any form of consent! Sure, he didn't fight back at first but that's only because he didn't know any better! 

At age fifteen Virgil Arion attempted to take his life. This was the closest he'd been. Virgil had attempted many times before. He had carved "IT'S YOUR FAULT" in the bedroom wall. After the attempt failed, Virgil ran away and found himself in the arms of a lonely soul.

Roman was awoken by Virgil's muttering and soft shrieks. He got up from the floor and walked over to Virgil. "Breathe, Virge." He said softly, pulling Virgil into a protective hug. Virgil held onto Roman and sobbed. He sobbed loudly. "I didn't want to!" He cried. "I never wanted to.." Roman rocked him back and forth, rubbing circles on his back. He'd do one circle and then stop. Then he'd go in the opposite direction. He repeated this until Virgil had calm down. Roman stood to go check the time, since Virgil didn't have a clock in his room Roman had to venture to his own. Virgil gripped Roman's shirt, pulling him back down. Roman sighed and sat down. "Stay.." Virgil muttered. Roman nodded and used Virgil's phone to check the time. "Virge it's five in the morning." He sighed. "I think you've gotten enough beauty sleep, Pierce." Virgil smirked. Roman blushed a bit. Virgil's smirk dropped and he placed his head on Roman's chest. "You wanna talk about it?" Roman asked. Virgil hesitantly nodded. He took a deep breath and told Roman everything. He told him about his mother and the 'routine'. Roman was disgusted. "What an asshole." He muttered. Virgil nodded. "He can't hurt you anymore." Roman smiled softly. "I-I know.. Thanks for listening. It's hard to cope when you have to keep it bottled up." Roman nodded. "I understand." Virgil cocked his head. "You do?" Roman shrugged. "Okay. I kind of understand? I mean like everything but the trauma." Virgil's eyes widened. "You attempted?" Roman nodded. "Once. It was the day after my tenth birthday." Roman averted eye contact. "But you.. you're a goddamn beacon of euphoria." Virgil knit his eyebrows. "And at that age- sweet Jesus.." Roman inhaled deeply. "I had a younger brother. He was perfect in every way. My mother thought that I was horrid. A child who couldn't control his own emotions. When Remus was born, they stopped caring about me and gave him all of the attention. I thought I could trust him. I really thought I could." Virgil cocked his head. "I came out to him.." Virgil knew exactly where this was going. "Let me guess- he went and told your mother and she got pissed?" Roman nodded. "But it was to my whole family. Everyone was there and he told them all. They looked disgusted, all staring at me. I ran to my room and cried and after everyone left my mother and I had a 'chat'." Roman had to stop, he was on the verge of tears. Virgil embraced Roman. "They were toxic. So toxic." He shook his head. "She would lash out if I said anything about men. Even if I looked at a guy she'd slap me across the face. They said I was broken. That I'd go to hell because I'm not what God wanted me to be." Virgil hugged him tightly. Roman hugged him back. "It does feel better when you let it out." Roman exhaled. "Told you." Virgil smirked. Roman got up to sleep on the floor. "Hey Pierce." Roman turned around. "You don't have to sleep on the floor.. you can.." Virgil awkwardly patted the other pillow on his double bed. Roman smiled and climbed over to the other side. Roman lay on his side, gazing into Virgil's eyes. Virgil pulled Roman close and hugged him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Patton exited his room with a yawn. He looked into Virgil’s room to see Roman being used as a human pillow. Roman was awake, of course. He was on his phone, Virgil laying on-top of him. Patton waved and Roman waved back, putting a finger to his lips. Patton nodded, waved again and then went downstairs to meet Logan. “Morning, Lo.” He smiled. “Good morning, Patton.” Logan replied. “Where’s Roman?” He asked, pushing his glasses up. Logan was seated at the kitchen table, reading a thick science fiction novel. "He's being a pillow for Virge." Patton giggled, getting the leftover waffles from the fridge. Logan nodded. "Did you eat this morning?" Patton asked, taking a seat.   
Logan nodded. "I had leftovers from yesterday's breakfast." Patton nodded and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. Logan nodded. "How did you sleep?" Logan asked curtly. Patton grinned, setting the leftovers back in the fridge and sitting at the table with a plate of waffles. "Good! Really well." He smiled, swinging his legs beneath the table. 

Virgil stirred, flinching awake. "Well good morning, sunshine." Roman smirked, turning his phone off. Virgil rolled off of Roman, pressing himself into the wall. "You okay..?" Roman asked."Five more minutes!" Virgil smirked. Roman chuckled. "Whatever you say, Arion."   
Roman moved closer to Virgil, draping an arm over his fragile body. "This okay?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded and turned around, placing his forehead in the crook of Roman's neck. "Tell me about this role you got." Virgil said softly, playing with the collar of Roman's T-shirt. Roman grinned and started going on about how happy he was about the callback and how grateful he was to get a lead role. Ever since they moved in, Roman and Virgil gravitated to each other. They'd tease each other in a joking manner and share really sweet, wholesome moments. Patton had always secretly shipped the two. Virgil found it hard to open up to people and seeing that he told Roman everything, shows how much he trusts the other. Their relationship was cliche but beautiful.

Patton went upstairs to go get dressed, hearing the chatter from Virgil's room as he passed it. "Drink with me, to days gone by. Sing with me, the songs we knew.." Patton smiled as he heard Roman sing. "Hey, Ro." Pat walked to the doorway, buttoning his collar. "Hm?" Virgil was clung to Roman, Roman laying on his back. "You sure do love Les Mis." Patton smiled as he saw Roman's face light up. "I love Les Misérables!" He whisper-yelled. Patton chuckled softly. "I'll leave you two alone. Oh and you might want to get up soon, it's almost twelve o'clock." Patton hummed to himself as he walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the key rack. "Hey Lo, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." Patton waited for Logan's nod of approval before leaving the apartment. Patton made his way to the carpark and drove off to the local shopping centre. He usually got Roman to drive him when they had their free days but since Roman and Virgil were upstairs and Logan had to go to work in half an hour he had no choice but to take himself. Since Logan's shift started late today and Virgil just starts late anyway- Patton was the only one who was available to plan Roman's birthday. Yes, Roman's birthday was coming up soon. In a few weeks. Patton knew what he was getting Roman. He pulled into the carpark and walked into the shopping centre. Patton went to JB HI-FI, also known as, tech heaven and went straight to the DVD section. After carefully picking his gifts he went into a few more shops and then eventually left.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman plugged his earphones into his phone and played some normal-person music. He hated being judged in public so musical albums were a no, no. The twenty year old put his hands in his pockets, calmly walking down the street. Roman turned the music up pretty loud. He didn't want to hear the world around him. He walked a few more blocks until he saw a familiar face. Roman stopped walking, his heart skipping a beat. It was his brother. Roman turned into a street, fastening his pace. Remus was his brother's name. The twins had parted ways ever since Roman moved out. They didn't even have each other's phone numbers. Roman shook his head. It couldn't be him. The theatrical boy walked around the block and once he was clear of his brother, he ran back to the apartment. 

Logan was on his way back from work and Roman crashed into him, in the lobby. Logan stumbled but didn't fall. Roman latched onto the other's arm desperately. "Are you okay?" Logan asked as he stepped into the elevator. Roman shook his head and kept his gaze low. The pair walked into the apartment and Patton immediately dropped the crayon and colouring in book. "Are you okay!?" Patton jumped up, cupping Roman's cheeks. Logan kicked the door closed, causing it to slam. Roman flinched and gripped Logan even tighter, his free hand moving up to Patton's arm. Logan grimaced. "I-" Roman choked up. "Shh. It's okay, come sit down." The two pulled a chair out for Roman to sit on. Roman sat and let go of the two. "I'm- I'm fine.." Logan raised an eyebrow. Patton sat patiently, although patiently didn't mean still. His legs swung beneath the table, twisting and turning, fidgeting with his buttons or sleeves. "I saw my brother.." Roman said softly, running a hand through his hair. "Your brother as in the one who burn-"   
"Yes. That one." Roman interjected Logan. "Thanks for the flashbacks, Lo." Roman muttered and stood up. The twenty year old went to his room and shut the door, locking it. Patton sighed. Logan pushed Roman's chair in and got up. He walked to the kitchen. Logan sighed and went upstairs to Roman's room. He felt like he did something wrong.   
"Roman?" Logan asked, knocking on Roman's door. "Go away!!" Roman snapped. There was a loud bang and Logan flinched. He really messed up this time. Logan hesitantly went to his own room and locked his door. It was no mystery that he was scared of Roman. He frightened everyone in the household. Of course Roman didn't mean to but at times he would scare them so badly that they'd have to lock themselves in their rooms. (This excluded Patton, of course) 

Roman wasn't as outgoing and adventurous as he is now. He grew up in a very religious household. They went to church every Sunday and prayed at meal times and before bed. Roman had a twin brother, Remus. He also had two older siblings. His oldest sister was close to him but he doesn't remember her, since she moved out when he was nine years old. Unlike his sister, Roman's older brother stayed. Roman and Remus shared a bunk bed, Remus had the top bunk. When Roman was thirteen, he came out to Remus. It just so happened to be Christmas Day. The whole Pierce family was there. Remus ran into the room, Roman desperately chasing after him, and shouted: "Roman likes boys! Roman likes boys!!" And Roman's world shattered around him. His whole family looked at him in disgust and horror. He remembered his mother tearing up, muttering: "Oh Lord, where have we gone wrong?" His father was furious and Roman got a belt to the face after everyone left. After that incident Roman started isolating himself. He would stay in his room and hide away from the room. He would yell at Remus and throw things at him. His parents believed that he was possessed and tried to exorcise him multiple times. Remus took advantage of Roman on his "Down, down days", he would grab the gas lighter and press it into Roman's hand, turning it on. Roman has multiple scars from this. Most are found on his hands and wrists. Roman moved out as soon as possible, he hated his family and they hated him. Three years ago Roman Pierce found an apartment that had room for two more roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HI HELLO IM TRYING MY BEST IM SORRY IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG :'D


End file.
